Sentimentil
by akungakjelas
Summary: Saat gundah menyerang. Manusia selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengatasinya. Begitupula dengan Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. KookV. BTS Fanfic.


**Sentimentil**

Pairing : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

KookV

Warninga : BL, BoysLove, Yaoi, Typo.

Summary : Saat gundah menyerang. Manusia selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mengatasinya. Begitupula dengan Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook.

* * *

.

Jungkook melemparkan tasnya begitu saja saat sapaan dari pelayan dirumah menyambut. Tidak peduli siapa yang akan menangkap benda itu. Toh tasnya tak akan hilang begitu saja. Dia melangkah hingga berhenti didepan pintu _ebony_. Setelah mengambil tas yang sedari tadi dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan. Dia memasuki kamarnya yang didominasi oleh warna biru laut. Jungkook langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, memejamkan mata saat hembusan angin sore memasuki beranda kamar. Dan membukanya kembali ketika angin itu pergi. Jungkook memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

 _Membosankan_

Itu keluhan yang tak berhenti menghantuinya sejak kemarin. Orang pada umunya mengatakan itu sebagai titik jenuh. Sekolah, prestasi, dan teman-teman semua itu mudah dia dapatkan. Keberadaan para pelayan tersebut sudah cukup membuktikan betapa hidupnya bergelimang harta dan penuh kecukupan selama ini.

Semua kemudahan itu membuatnya jenuh. Bukan karena dia menginginkan sesuatu yang menantang. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda dari itu.

 _Cinta misalnya._

Jungkook mendengus saat kata itu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sepanjang hidupnya dia tak pernah berpikir untuk merasakannya. Karena dia masih merasa kelebihan cinta khususnya dari orangtuanya. Semua orang selalu membicarakan tentang cinta. Termasuk sahabatnya Park Jimin yang menjadi penyebab kata itu terus menyelinap dalam otaknya seperti daun yang diterbangkan angin .

" _Jika kau merasa bosan atas segala hal yang orang bilang 'menyenangkan' dalam hidup mu, maka kau hanya butuh satu hal untuk mengatasinya."_

" _Cinta."_

 _Cinta_

 _Cinta_

 _Cinta_

"Arrrhh Park Jimin."

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri didepan tangga lantai dua rumahnya. Mata tajamnya memandang jengah dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang tengah bertengkar, ayah dan ibunya. Satu minggu seakan tak ada absen bagi mereka untuk saling melempar nada penuh emosi. Tak jarang benda yang ada disekitar menjadi _material_ dalam pertengkaran mereka.

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya keras. Menarik kupluk dari jaket hitamnya keatas demi menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dia memasang _headset_ nya sembari berjalan kebawah.

"Kim Taehyung mau kemana kamu malam-malam begini!" Suara pria khas orang dewasa milik ayahnya memecah, ibunya juga ikut memandangnya.

Taehyung memandang kedua orangtuanya datar. Apa mereka selama ini mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sering tidak ada dirumah. Taehyung lalu membungkukaan sedikit badannya dan berlalu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Taehyung memandang langit malam, senyum miris terukir di bibirnya ketika mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya berlanjut. Kim Taehyung tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat orangtuanya menjadi seperti sekarang. Dia sengaja tak mau memikirkannya. Ini sudah berlangsung sepuluh tahun lamanya. Kim Taehyung sudah lelah untuk memikirkan kenapa orangtuanya bertengkar dan kenapa mereka tidak bercerai saja.

Taehyung membelokan langkahnya kesebuah gang kecil, dan memasuki pintu yang tak berada jauh dari jalan yang dilaluinya tadi. Seorang pria dengan jaket kulit dan wajahnya yang putih datang menghampiri Taehyung, dan merangkulnya erat. Mereka berjalan menuju depan bar. Pria itu memesankan segelas racikan alkohol untuk Taehyung, sedangkan dia hanya memesan _coca-cola_.

"Yoongi-hyung."

"Ya, Tae?" Pria yang merangkul Taehyung menyahut, Yoongi begitu Taehyung memanggilnya.

"Berikan aku sebotol _cola_ juga Hyung."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu memesan itu jika kesini? Orangtua mu bertengkar lagi bukan."

"Aku hanya sedang tak ingin mabuk hari ini."

Yoongi tertawa mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Memang sejak kapan kau bisa mabuk Kim Taehyung." Ucapnya sembari meminum colanya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi Tae? Kau tidak berencana kabur dari rumahkan?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung serius, mengingat sudah setahun berlalu sejak bocah ini memgunjingi barnya. Taehyung membalas tatapan Yoongi sejenak, sebelum membalikan dirinya ke arah _dance floor_.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah hari ini Namjoon hyung mau mengenalkan _mixtapenya_ yang baru."

Taehyung memandang kerumunan orang yang bersorak pada Namjoon. Pria itu baru mengakhiri lagu lamanya dan akan memulai yang terbaru. Sedikit perasaan senang menghampiri Taehyung. Karena dia tidak terlambat untuk mendengar lagu baru Namjoon. Orang yang juga dia anggap hyung setelah Yoongi.

Keadaan ruangan itu seketika hening, saat Namjoon memulai bait awalnya. Semuanya terpaku. Termasuk Taehyung yang tidak menyadari kalau setitik cairan bening telah melewati ujung matanya.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun deras dikota Seoul malam ini. Namun Taehyung tidak juga beranjak dari kursi taman. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Bibir pucatnya bergetar seiring dengan gemeletuk kecil dalam mulutnya.

Setelah Namjoon mengakhiri lagunya. Taehyung langsung melarikan dirinya dari bar tanpa sempat Yoongi menangkapnya. Taehyung menerobos hujan dan berlari ketempat yang menurutnya tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya. Dan taman ini merupakan pilihannya.

Matanya menatap hujan yang turun diatas telapak tangannya yang menengadah. Dia mengigit bibirnya ketika bait demi bait yang Namjoon sampaikan kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Taehyung memilih menangis dalam diam bersama hujan yang jatuh.

Bunyi hujan yang jatuh seirama seakan menjadi melody pengantar dari _lullaby_ yang memenuhi kepala Taehyung. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung benar, aku sedang mencoba kabur sekarang."

"Jadi kau sedang kabur dari rumah?"

Taehyung terkesiap. Kepalanya mendongak. Dia melihat seorang pemuda tengah menatap bertanya ke arah dirinya. Iris hitam pemuda itu berkilat meskipun keadaan remang sekang.

"Tidak."

Taehyung kembali menundukan kepalanya. Dia mengerang pelan ketika aksi itu menghasilkan rasa pening seketika. Entah berapa lama dia berada dibawah hujan. Taehyung tidak mengingatnya.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung menggumam pelan menjawab panggilan pemuda itu. Satu hal yang baru dia sadari. Hujan yang sedari tadi jatuh telah berhenti. Bukan berhenti dalam artian sebenarnya. Pemuda itu tepatnya tengah memayunginya.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?

Taehyung diam, masih menahan rasa berputar dikepalanya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar kabur bukan?"

"Rumah ku disekitar sini. Kau akan sakit jika terus-terusam terkena hujan."

"Hei kau mendengar ku bukan?"

"Berisik!"

Teriak Taehyung. Dia berdiri lalu mencengkram kerah pemuda itu. Sedangkan pemuda itu refleks menutup matanya. Dan bersiap menerima tinju dari Taehyung. Pemuda itu berjengit ketika sesuatu yang basah dan berat membebani sebelah bahunya. Bukannya sebuah bogeman. Taehyung tumbang.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada diposisi 45 derajat ketika Jungkook membuka matanya. Dia akan beranjak dari kasur sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang melingkari tubuhnya. Dia merasakan hembusan nafas berat seseorang disamping telinganya. Kesadaran Jungkook perlahan kembali, dan dia mendapati wajah seseorang tengah tidur dengan damai diantara ceruk lehernya.

Jungkook hampir saja berteriak jika dia tidak mengingat kalau ini pemuda yang tadi malam dia tolong. Jungkook melirik ke arah jam di nakas yang telah menunjukan waktu pukul 10 pagi. Dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Untungnya ini hari minggu dan tak ada jadwal sekolah.

Tadi malam dia menemukan pemuda ini setelah berniat melanggar jam malam remaja Seoul dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya untuk balapan. Sayangnya hujan lebat malah turun. Mau tidak mau mereka membubarkan diri. Termasuk Jeon Jungkook yang bahkan belum mencapai _basecamp_ terpaksa harusmenepikan mobilnya karena kabar tersebut. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap pemuda berjaket hitam tengah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk disamping mobilnya dan memasuki daerah taman yang ada disitu. Kening Jungkook berkerut. Orang gila mana yang membiarkan dirinya terkena hujan sesantai itu dimalam hari seperti ini.

Jungkook mengambil dua payung yang dimilikinya dalam mobil dan berjalan mengikuti orang itu. Pandangan heran Jungkook lemparkan ketika pemuda itu malah mendudukan dirinya pada bangku dan bukannya berteduh di gazebo taman. Lama dia mengamati pemuda itu. Dia ragu apakah harus menghampirinya atau tidak. Sedikit menyesal juga kenapa dia harus mengikuti, siapa taukan orang itu pembunuh atau orang mabuk. Tetapi setelah berjam lamanya pemuda itu tak bergeming Jungkook akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

Mereka sempat berbicara meskipun kenyataannya Jungkook yang lebih banyak bersuara. Pemuda itu hampir meninjunya. Jika tidak berakhir pingsan. Jungkook yang kebingungan akhirnya memilih untuk membawanya kerumah. Beruntung ayah dan ibunya juga sedang berada diluar kota.

Jungkook kembali mengamati bagaimana wajah pemuda yang dia tolong tadi malam. Wajahnya kecil. Dengan hidung yang mancung dan kulit yang mulus. Tubuhnya juga kecil. Jungkook tak menyangka orang dihadapannya lebih tua dua tahun darinya, padahal dia perkirakan umurnya lebih muda dari dirinya saat membawanya tadi malam. Jungkook sedikit menurunkan dirinya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Mata Jungkook melihat dengan jelas bulu mata lentik pemuda itu. Begitupun dengan bibir tipis berwarna kemerahannya.

 _Well_ , untuk ukuran seorang pemuda dia terlalu manis terlalu tampan, jika tidak ingin dikatakan -sial _cantik_. Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Jungkook menyadari dirinya sebagai remaja kelebihan hormon dan menginginkan untuk menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Dokter mengatakan kalau pemuda didepannya tak akan sadar dengan cepat hingga dua hari kedepan karena hipotermia yang cukup parah tadi malam. Jadi tak apakan?

Perlahan Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya pada daerah pinggul pemuda itu. Dalam hati Jungkook bersorak ketika yang dipeluk tak terusik. Dia menjilat bibir atasnya dan bergerak hendak memulai aksi menciumnya. Tinggal sedikit saja lagi baginya untuk mencapai bibir itu sebelum deheman seseorang menghentikannya.

"Ekhm Jungkookie sayang, eomma rasa ada sesuatu yang harus kamu jelaskan kepada eomma."

Senyum lebar yang terlihat sekali palsu merekah diwajah remaja Jungkook saat melihat seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Eomma~. Kapan pulang?"

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Eomma oleh Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia memberikan gesture kepada anaknya untuk segera beranjak. Mau tidak mau perlahan Jungkook melepaskan pemuda itu dari tubuhnya tak lupa kembali memasangkan selimut pada pemuda itu dan berjalan mengikuti sang ibu hingga balkon kamarnya. Ibunya duduk sedangkan Jungkook hanya berdiri seperti siswa yang ketahuan telat memasuki kelas.

"Jadi Jungkookie, dia siapa?"

"Namanya Kim Taehyung, mahasiswa Universitas Konkuk. Sisanya aku tidak tahu."

Pria yang masih kelihatan menawan diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu menatap anaknya dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Sungguh Eomma. Aku hanya menemukannya pingsan tadi malam. Akukan anak baik, jadi kubawa pulang saja." Ucap Jungkook diakhiri tanda peace diujung katanya. Mana mungkinkan dia mengatakan kenyatannya secara penuh. Bisa habis koleksi mobil yang dibelikan ayahnya tersita ditangan ibunya.

"Kau tidak sedang menculik anak orang kan?"

"Tidak. Dia sendiri yang bilang sedang kabur."

"Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Ibu Jungkook sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Nde Eomma."

"Kalau memang dia kabur harusnya kau mengembalikannya pada keluarganya bukan membawanya kesini, itu sama saja kau menculik anak orang sayang."

"Dia pingsan Eomma gimana aku mau menanyakan alamatnya? Hanya ada kartu mahasiswa dalam dompetnya."

"Kau memang niat menculiknya kan?"

Jungkook cengo menatap ibunya. "Jangan mengelak, buktinya kau ingin mencium pemuda itukan tadi."

Ibunya beranjak, Jungkook merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa membantah kalau dia memang ingin mencium pemuda itu.

"Cantik sih eomma." Ucapnya lirih sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Kening Taehyung mengerut keras. kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Erangan lemah mengalun dari bibirnya. Jungkook yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya segera mendekat. Taehyung mengerjap pelan. Dia berteriak kecil ketika mendapatkan kesadarannya. Tak lupa menarik selimut yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Jungkook berjengit melihat Taehyung berteriak. Dia mendekat ketika Taehyung kembali mengerut dengan ringisan dibibirnya.

"Kau, kau siapa." Ucap Taehyung terbata.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ha?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian?"

Ohh Jungkook jadi mengerti kenapa Taehyung berteriak padanya. Seperti di drama-drama pemuda itu pasti berpikir Jungkook telah mengapa-ngapain dirinya.

" _Ara_ , kau lupa dengan apa yang kita lakukan tadi malam." Jungkook menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Taehyung serius. Jungkook ingin tertawa melihat raut tegang pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau telah melakukan hal asusila pada ku."

Jungkook masih menampilkan raut seriusnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung yang malah semakin memundurkan kepalanya, namun tak bisa karena tertahan oleh sandaran kasur.

"Hei, kau tak bisa menyebutnya asusila jika kita sama-sama menikmatinya, sayang."

Jungkook tersenyum nakal saat menyebut kata sayang. Sedangkan Taehyung mukanya telah memerah, percampuran antara malu dan kesal.

"Byuntae!"

Jungkook merasakan hantaman bantal mencium wajahnya, disusul kemudian _bedcover_. Sedangkan Taehyung bergerak menjauhi pemuda yang dianggapnya mesum. Setelah menapak lantai Taehyung berpikir untuk lari sejauh mungkin meskipun kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat dan dingin yang menyerap dirinya menusuk ke dalam tulang. Sayangnya pemikiran itu harus kandas karena tubuhnya yang mendadak oleng saat menggapai kenop pintu.

 _Ah sialan, kenapa aku harus sakit disaat seperti ini._

Taehyung merutuki fisiknya yang terlalu lemah saat itu. Tangannya memegang erat kenop pintu, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh menghantam lantai. Taehyung terdiam diposisi itu untuk meredam denyutan kepalanya hingga melupakan keberadaan Jungkook yang tidak dia sadari telah berada dibelakangnya. Taehyung tersentak ketika dia merasakan sepasang lengan seseorang telah melingkupi tubuhnya. Dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan _bridal style_.

"Lepas, brengsek."

Meskipun mulutnya mengumpat, Taehyung tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Jungkook tersenyum kecil melihat Taehyung yang pasrah dalam gendongannya. Ah padahal niatnya hanya menggoda pemuda itu saja tadi. Jungkook tak menyangka reaksi Taehyung akan seperti itu.

" _Aigoo_ , hyung begitukah sikap mu pada penolong mu."

Taehyung menatap tajam Jungkook. Sementara remaja itu membaringkan Taehyung kembali kekasur.

"Tenanglah Hyung, aku hanya bercanda tadi." Tatapan Taehyung masih belum berubah. Jungkook mengambil _bedcover_ yang terjatuh dilantai dan memasangkannya kembali menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung. "Apa hyung lupa kalau tadi malam kau hampir mengadu tinju mu pada ku?"

Taehyung tak berkata apa-apa, lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya selain kearah Jungkook. Sekarang dia ingat siapa pemuda didepannya. Orang berisik yang terus mengoceh saat dia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri tadi malam.

"Sepertinya hyung sudah ingat, istirahatlah dulu akan kuambilkan makan."

Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook yang baru selesai memakai kaosnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Taehyung memandang langit-langit kamar Jungkook. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

 _Akhirnya aku benar-benar kabur_

.

.

.

.

Taehyung masih terpaku pada panggilan masuk handphonenya. Entah itu sudah panggilan yang keberapa. Tak ada niatan dari Taehyung untuk menganggak panggilan itu. _Mom's calling_ tertulis dengan jelas dilayarnya.

"Apa Hyung tidak mengangkatnya?"

Jungkook sebenarnya tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara getaran dihasilkan oleh handphone Taehyung. Namun melihat pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu termenung begitu saja sedari tadi dengan pandangan kosong, membuat Jungkook merasa tak nyaman.

"Orangtua mu mengkhawatirkan mu, Hyung. Apa kau setega itu?"

Jungkook mencoba membujuk. Yang kembali Taehyung abaikan, bocah itu sama sekali tdak mengerti tentang hidupnya. Kehidupan keluarga mereka berbeda 180 derajat. Jelas Jungkook tak akan mengerti bagaimana keluarganya dan perasaannya sebagai seorang anak. Dia sudah bertemu dengan ibu Jungkook, dan dia paham seperti apa keluarga bocah yang mengaku sebagai penolongnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai belajar Kook?"

Taehyung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia segera _mensilent_ hpnya dan berbaring menghadap Jungkook. Dia mengamati Jungkook yang merapikan meja belajarnya. Sebenarnya dia bingung apa yang membuat bocah itu menahannya. Mereka dua orang yang tidak saling kenal. Bocah itu beralasan karena dia mau menolong Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung terlalu dewasa untuk mengerti bahwa bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar, dan Taehyung sudah meminta untuk tidak tidur di kamar Jungkook. Namun bocah itu mencegahnya. Dia sudah meminta kepada ibu Jungkook, Jeon Seokjin, namun pria itu hanya memberikan senyuman padanya dan berkata untuk membiarkan Jungkook bertindak semaunya. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau Taehyung sudah bisa beraktifitas meski tidak berat. Taehyung tidak mengerti.

"Daripada kau meminta ku mengangkat telepon itu kenapa kau tidak mengantar ku pulang saja?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang menaiki kasur dan juga berbaring menghadap dirinya.

"Bukannya Hyung sedang kabur? Kabur kerumah ku tak ada salahnya kan."

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau yang kukatan tadi malam itu kabur dari rumah bocah?"

"Entahlah mungkin insting."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Apa yang kau tidak mengerti, Taetae Hyung?"

Kening Taehyung menukik. "Taetae? Sejak kapan kita menjadi seakrab itu."

"Kau juga tadi memanggil ku Kookie, hyung. Manis sekali." Jungkook tersenyum usil menatap Taehyung yang tersipu.

Jungkook menggaruk pipinya pelan, dan menatap Taehyung dihadapannya malu-malu.

 _Imut banget sih orang ini_.

"Menurut Hyung, apa yang terbaik membuang rasa jenuh?"

Mereka berdua saling bertatap. Iris _hazelnut_ Taehyung bertemu dengan _iris_ hitam Jungkook.

"Menemukan hal baru."

"Begitu."

"Kenapa?" Taehyung memandang bingung Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Karena aku sedang merasa jenuh."

"Apa kau tidak bisa menemukan hal baru untuk menghilangkannya?"

"Sebelumnya tidak, tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukannya."

"Apa kau akan mengatakannya pada ku Kookie?"

"Tentu saja, tapi sebelum itu, hyung dulu. Apa yang biasanya Taetae-hyung lakukan saat jenuh?"

"Bernyanyi kalau tidak minum-minuman."

Jungkook berdecak mendengar itu dari mulut Taehyung. "Minum-minuman itu tidak baik Hyung."

Tangan Taehyung mengibas. "Daripada itu, bisa kau katakan apa yang menghilangkan rasa jenuh mu sekarang."

"Kau Hyung."

"Aku?"

" _Nde_ , kaulah yang mengobati rasa jenuh ku sekarang Hyung, mungkin hingga nanti."

Taehyung tak terlalu mengerti maksud bocah dihadapannya berkata seperti itu. "Kau mau menjadi kan ku mainan mu? Jadi itu alasan mu tak memulangkan ku?"

Taehyung kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi dimana Jungkook sempat membuatnya panik karena berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sedangkan Jungkook gemas sendiri melihatnya. Kenapa pemuda didepannya ini tidak juga peka dan menangkap sinyalnya yang sudah cukup frontal tadi.

Jungkook menarik memegang pinggang Taehyung dan menariknya hingga tubuh mereka berdekatan. Dia mengecup bibir Taehyung yang baru akan mengumpat kepadanya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung serius, dan Taehyung cukup menyadari kalau tatapan itu berbeda dengan yang ditampilkan Jungkook tadi siang.

"Saat titik jenuh menyerang ku. Hanya satu hal yang terpikir dalam kepala ku yang dapat mengobatinya, karena kenyataannya aku tak pernah berpikir untuk merasakan hal tersebut. Orang menyebutnya sebagai cinta."

Taehyung perlahan bisa menangkap maksud Jungkook. Dia tak mau ke _geer_ an. Namun jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apalagi tatapan intens bocah itu kepadanya.

"Sekarang aku telah menemukannya. Berada sangat dekat dengan ku. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Kaulah hal terbaru dalam hidup ku. Dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskan mu sedikit pun. Tae."

Taehyung kembali merutuki dirinya yang harus sakit dan lemah hingga tidak bisa menolak ciuman yang diberikan oleh bocah dihadapannya.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _Mixtape_ Namjoon yang terbaru kupake disini adalah _Always._

Setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent reader_ ff BTS akhirnya aku publish juga Ini ff dan aku degdegan banget buat post ini, karena ceritanya gaje banget apalagi pairnya Kookv, tambah degdeganlah aku.

Karena itu makasih buat reader yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini. JIka berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan reviewnya yahh , typo atau apapun itu mohon peringatkan saya XD


End file.
